Hector Barbossa
Barbossa will Jack immer überbieten. Er ist sehr sarkastisch und egoistisch, was in dieser Mischung einen wirklich einzigartigen Charakter ergibt. Wie oft gezeigt, sind Äpfel seine Leibspeise. Er besitzt ein kleines Äffchen, welches nach Jack Sparrow, "Jack" getauft wurde. Desweiteren ist er Piratenfürst des kaspischen Meeres. Niemand hat über ihn zu herrschen und er beginnt immer wieder Streit. Sein ganzer Stolz ist die Black Pearl, welche seiner Meinung nach rechtmäßig nur ihm zusteht. Jugend: Schon als Kind war er ein aggressiver Alleingänger. Er hatte nur wenige Freunde und suchte mit jedem Streit, der ihn nicht respektierte. Zum ersten Mal auf See war er mit 14 Jahren, als sein Vater, Oscar Henry Barbossa, ihn mitnahm. Die Fahrt dauerte ein Jahr, jedoch durfte er währenddessen nichts weiter machen, als das Deck zu putzen und zu kochen. Schon lange hat er davon geträumt sein eigener Herr zu sein und niemandem zu gehorchen. Diese Eigenschaft führte dazu, dass Hector sich immer wieder mit seinen Vorgesetzten anlegte. So auch mit Captain Jack Sparrow. Im Alter von 16 Jahren riss er ohne jegliches Gepäck aus und trat einer englischen Piratencrew bei. Fluch der Karibik: The Curse of the Black Pearl Barbossa entführt mit seiner Crew die Tochter vom Gouvernour: Elizabeth Swann. Sie gibt sich als Ms. Turner aus. Da Barbossa Stiefelriemen Bills einziges Kind braucht um seinen Fluch loszuwerden, bringt er Elizabeth zur Isla de Muerta, wo eine große Truhe voller Azteken Gold liegt. In aller Hoffnung, den Fluch loszuwerden, schneidet Barbossa mit einer Steinklinge in Elizabeths Hand, wodurch der Fluch hätte aufgehoben sein sollen. Als die Crew bestreitet wieder richtig zu leben, zieht Barbossa eine Pistole und schießt Pintel ins Herz. Dadurch setzt er beinahe eine Meuterei frei. Wütend darüber erst jetzt von Elizabeth die Wahrheit zu erfahren, schlägt er sie so dass sie von der 'Erhöhung' stürzt. Durch seine aufgebrachte Crew abgelenkt, bemerkt er zu spät, dass Elizabeth zusammen mit dr0q8i w9 hrf9q802ez dß0 Fremde Gezeiten Nach einem Angriff des Piraten Blackbeards ist die Black Pearl in dessen Gewalt. Desweiteren verliert Barbossa bei diesem Kampf ein Bein, welches er durch ein Holzbein ersetzt. Barbossa kommt in die Royal Navy und bekommt dort auch eine neue Crew: Angler, Theodore Groves und Gillette. Als er im Palast des Königs nun wieder auf Jack Sparrow trifft, erzählt er diesem von Blackbeards Angriff, behauptet jedoch, dass die Black Pearl gesunken sei. Später nimmt er auch noch Joshamee Gibbs in seine Crew auf, nachdem dieser die Karte zur Quelle verbrannt hat. Er schließt sich auch mit Jack zusammen, um seinem Ziel, Rache an Blackbeard zu nehmen, näher zu kommen. An der Quelle sticht er Blackbeard mit seinem von Froschgift preparierten Schwert in den Brustkorb. Er nimmt sich dessen Crew und Schiff, die Quen Annes Revenge, und segelt mit ihnen nach Tortuga. Weitere *Jack der Affe thumb|280px|Jack und Barbossa Zitate: "Es gab eine Zeit als Piraten ein freies Leben führten, doch diese Zeit neigt sich dem Ende zu..." "Begonnen mit Blut, mit Blut geendet!" "Ihr wisst nicht, was das ist, nicht wahr?." (Pirates of the Carribbean - The Curse of the Black Pearl) " Viel zu lange schon verdurstet, und nichts vermag meinen Durst zu löchen. Viel zu lange bin ich verhungert, und dennoch nicht tot. Ich fühle nichts! Weder den ´Wind auf meinem Gesicht oder die spröde Gisch der See, oder die Wärme des Fleisches einer Frau. Es ist besser ihr beginnt damit an Geistergeschichten zu glaubwn Miss Turner! Ihr steckt in einer drinn!" (Pirates of the Carribbean - The Curse of the Black Pearl) "Ich fühle......die Kälte" (Pirates of the Caribbean - The Curse of the Black Pearl) "Ich sehe mein Schiff und zwar genau dort."(Pirates of the Caibbean - At World`s end) "Nein, hinein in den Abgrund"(Pirates of the Caribbean - At World´s end) "Der Tod macht den Tag erst lebenswert!"(Pirates of the Caribbean - At World`s end) "Liebe Gemeinde, wir haben uns hier eingefunden...um deine Gedärme an den Mast zu Nageln du miese Qualle!" (Pirates of the Caribbean - At World´s end) "Schlafen könnt ihr, wenn ihr tot seid!"(Pirates of the Carribean - On Stranger Tides) Barbossa:" Danke sehr Jack" Jack S.:" Gern geschehen " Barbossa:" Gilt nicht dir. Wir taufen den Affen Jack" "Unsere Sanduhr ist bald abgelaufen. Einmal auf Seiten der Sieger zu stehen kann nicht schaden. Mann begegnet dort auch viel netteren Menschen, Jack!" (Pirates of the Caribbean - On stranger Tides) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Piraten Kategorie:Skelette Kategorie:Black Pearl Kategorie:Schurken Waffen:Kategorie:Piratenfürsten Schwert 2 Pistolen